The Bartowski's versus May Flowers
by Alice Hermione
Summary: May brings a lot of things along! Movies, Mothers and Anniversaries. With Sarah lost memory she has to learn exactly what she married and when.


_I want to thank my Stephanie's and Minny for being my rocks during my writing process. This story is dedicated to them. Without them and our nerdiness and fan girling I wouldn't be the writer I am today. _

_Also I don't own Chuck. I can't even bring myself to buy season 5 yet . . . . NAEIOU! IT"S OVER! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! _

* * *

The month of May started out like any other month for Sarah. Well at least the last three months. Things have changed in her life more than she could have ever imagined but since that night at the beach with Chuck, she can't imagine her life any other way. She was so happy to be where she was.

She woke up at the beginning of the month and the bed was empty. About a week into moving back into the apartment, she found her way back into the same bed with Chuck. He was so excited no matter how much he tried to suppress it for her. She thought it was sweet. But this morning he was missing. She walked out into the kitchen and there he was, sitting eating his what she deemed traditional bowl of cereal and he had a book open. Not that this was unusual for Chuck but this book she knew he had read it before. Why? Because he's talked about it. He heard her walk in.

"Good morning, Sarah" he chirped way too cheery for her in the morning.

"Morning" she responded back.

"Hey remember tonight is movie night with Morgan and Alex" he turned to look at her pulling herself a cup of coffee from the pot he had made that morning.

"I didn't forget" she adds with a smile.

"Great" Chuck adds with smile " it's a double movie feature tonight!" he said excitedly. She shakes her head at him with a smile "what? Morgan and I have been waiting to be able to do this." She walks over to the table and sits across from him.

"Waiting to do what?"

"Sarah" he looked at her "it's May 2 right?" She nods "today is the day that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort." Her eyes go wide. Now she may have lost her memory of the last five years and she may not have been into any sort of popular culture or entertainment but even she has heard of Harry Potter.

"So we're watching Harry Potter tonight?" she raises her eyebrows in question.

"Just the last two" Chuck assures her as he eats another spoonful of cereal "that's when all of it really happens. The leading up to it and all that." He looks up at her. She still has her eyebrows raised looking at him. "What? You're with a nerd" he smiles at her.

"That's an understatement" she says with a smirk as she takes another sip of coffee.

"Hey!" he exclaims in mock hurt as she laughs and shakes her head at him. That evening around 6 the couple from across the complex walk over. The sizzling shrimps arrives a few minutes later and they are all gathered on the couch getting ready to put in the first part of Deathly Hallows. Chuck and Morgan are way more excited about this than an average person should be and Sarah and Alex can't help but laugh about the whole thing.

"You two are just too much" Alex at one point says as Morgan and Chuck are going back and forth and giving a recap, mostly to Sarah, of the last 6 installments of Harry Potter.

"Hey we're being nice to you about this whole thing. We could be mean and make you watch the original three Star Wars with us two days from now" Chuck says raising his eyebrows at the girls. Sarah's eyes go wide.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"May 4th, Sarah" Morgan says like it is the most obvious thing in the world "May the fourth be with you". At this Sarah looks some what bewildered at that. Alex just rolls her eyes.

"You aren't seriously going to watch all three of them in one night are you?" Sarah questions. Both men look at her and before either of them can answer Alex responds for them. **  
**

**"**Oh Sarah they have and they will again" she states "once they got us to watch the movies with them. After that I told them not all three like that in a row and not with both of them. It was not fun." At that both Chuck and Morgan look at her with mock hurt.**  
**

**"**Oh Alex" Morgan says putting his hand to his heart.**  
**

**"**I hear ya little buddy" Chuck pats his dear friend on the back.**  
**

**"**Not fun, I think you're breaking my heart" Morgan jokes and Alex friendly swats him with a big smile on her face. Sarah watches the three of them discussing this with awe and a little bit of jealously and sadness. Chuck then looks at her and he spots the emotions coming from her. He reaches over and holds her hand.**  
**

**"**That night you told me that the next time Morgan and I did that that you would find yourself very busy" he tells her as he squeezes her hand as to tell her it wasn't a big deal. She smiled back gratefully.**  
**

**"**Awww Chuck! You could have gotten her to watch it with us man!" Morgan joked. **  
**

**"**Sorry there Morgan" he looked at his best friend "I love her too much to do that to her after what she said last time. But for now, since we are all caught up in the beautiful world of Hogwarts, I say it is time for what has been called Harry Potter and the Pro-longed Camping Trip!" He states as he gets up and displays like Vanna White the two DVD boxes for the movies.**  
**

**"**Also known as Harry Potter and that time Molly Weasley Kicked Some Ass" Morgan exclaims. At this Sarah looks at Alex with wide eyes and a hint of a smile.**  
**

**"**Are they like this every time they go to watch this movies?" she leans over to whisper to Alex. Alex laughs and smiles back at her.**  
**

**"**Not all the time" Alex responses "but today apparently is a big day in the Harry Potter universe. Just be glad we won't be there for Star Wars two days from now."**  
**

**"**Yes," Sarah nods her head in agreement "I'm kind of grateful for that" and at that moment Chuck sits down next to her.**  
**

**"**You ready?" he asks with that signature huge smile of his. She decides he is too overly excited for movies he has most likely

seen many times before but she can't help but find it adorable.**  
**

**"**Let's do this" she replies back with a big smile.

Two days later Sarah finds herself in their room going over ideas and some paperwork. Carmichael Industries was still in the process of getting everything fully switched over to what they wanted to do with it and while they were getting that taken care of some jobs had come in as well. With Sarah handling a lot of the paperwork and doing it well Chuck never complained about it. Even though he always offered to help, she knew he wasn't the biggest fan of it. So it worked out. So on the evening of May 4th while Chuck and Morgan were taking over the living room Sarah found herself on the bed with papers scattered around her.

It made her smile though. She could sometimes hear them in the next room. **  
**

**"**Who would win in a battle?" she would hear one of them ask and then state two names she wasn't familiar with. Sometimes she would laugh when she heard names of people they actually knew against one of the characters. Chuck with the intersect versus Hans Solo. Casey versus Chewbecca (seriously the names she wondered) but her favorite was when she was walking out into the kitchen to get a drink. She stepped out into the kitchen and neither had noticed she left the room. Whether it was because the TV was turned up loud or because they were trying to talk about the movie, their lives and quote the movie on top of that she didn't know. But she walked into the kitchen and reached for the orange juice that was in the fridge. Opening up the refrigerator she noticed that a considerable amount of grape soda had been taken out of it she heard Morgan ask.

"Alright then man who would win Princess Leia" Morgan paused and Chuck knew exactly where he was going with it and answered instead.

"Dude, Sarah would totally win" Chuck stated boldly. Morgan look insulted for a moment and Sarah stopped mid pour. She raised her eyebrows standing there waiting for more to be said.

"How did you know I was going to say that man?" Morgan questioned.

"Because I know you Morgan" Chuck took a sip of his drink "And I know that you always pair the girls off of each other because let's admit it you always have a thing for watching girls go at it." Chuck stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, I do but that is besides the point. Ok so you say Sarah would win now why?" Morgan opened up another can of grape soda and took a sip waiting for Chuck to respond.

"Dude, have you seen Sarah fight?" Chuck asked as he pointed at his best friend.

"But Leia's got all the power of lightsabers and stuff on her side" Morgan pointed at the screen as a lightsaber was powered up

"And also yes, I have do you remember when she went on a rampage through Thailand to save you man." At this Sarah had heard of the time she had to save Chuck in Thailand but she never heard the word rampage used to describe it. It makes her wonder exactly what happened on that trip.

"Think about that Morgan" Chuck started "whenever you tell me about that trip Sarah didn't have lightsabers, did she?"

"And it was mostly herself fighting" Morgan mocked a few punches here and there. "So yeah, I have to say you're right. Your wife would win."

"Never doubt her man," Chuck said.

"Dude, that girl would do anything for you, even if she barely remembers you" Chuck looked at Morgan at that "I mean she came back didn't she. Told you that kiss would work!" Morgan swatted his best friend.

"Not entirely the way you said it would Morgan but I have to say," Chuck paused "it helped."

At that Sarah felt her face change. Watching the two of them talk about her as if she wasn't there, well to them she wasn't there, warmed her heart.

"Her heart has caught up man" Morgan said "and it shows."

"You think so?" Chuck sounded so unsure of it.

"I know so! That girl loves you. It shows." Morgan was so sure sounding of himself. Chuck looked out with a daze and then a smile appeared on his face. Then he looked over at Morgan.

"Why do I feel like we have had that conversation?" Chuck laughs.

"Because we kind of have man" and with that the movie hits a part where they both quote and go into a fan boy moment. Sarah can't help but watch Chuck. She finds she can't turn her eyes away from him. She finds him adorable since he has gone into hard core nerd mode. She smiles as she walks out of the room. Right before she walks into the room she glances back at the boys. Both are engrossed in the movie as she smiles and enters the bedroom.

That night she is stretched out in bed waiting for Chuck to show up. She's a little bit chiller than she has been on past nights and she's missing the warmth that would come from her husband. That word still makes her heart jump a little because she still kind of can't believe it has happened to her. She glances at the clock. It is late. Good thing it was a friday.

Just then the door opens and walks in Chuck. He walks straight into the room and to the dresser. He pulls out some pj's, changes completely unaware that Sarah is still awake as he turns after he has changed and climbs into bed. Once he is situated he looks over to Sarah who he can now tell is still awake.

"What are you still doing up?" he questions her.

"I was waiting for you" she states with a smile. He looks at her and in her face he could see what she was waiting for. He opened his arms to her and she cuddles right in. "So did you have fun with Morgan tonight?"

"It's Star Wars and Morgan! Of course I did." he said "did you have a good night doing whatever it is you did?" he asked.

She laughed "Yes, but I discovered something I found interesting." He looked at her with a questioning look that said continue "I would be beat Princess Leia in a fight apparently." Chuck can't help but laugh.

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Yes, I did" she says with a smile "Didn't I dress up as her for our first halloween together?" He leans up and looks at her in surprise.

"That you did. Granted it was while we were cover dating but still you looked . . . " his eyes got huge at the end as he didn't really finish his statement.

"I looked what Chuck?" she leaned over and looked at him with a smirk.

"You know . . . " he blushed for a moment and she laughed when he finally he spoke again "Oh I forgot to mention would you be up for going to the movies tomorrow?" he questioned with a very hopeful look in his eyes.

"What are we going to see?" she asks.

"The Avengers came out . . ." and with that she leaned back onto her pillow and groaned "It's going to be really awesome. I mean it's a bunch of superheroes in one and Joss Whedon directed AND wrote it and I'm excited about this."

"Another nerd movie this week? Seriously Chuck?" she turns her head to look at him "Also I don't even know what that means."

"Joss Whedon one of the greatest nerd writers of our time" he sticks his hands up "creator of Buffy, Dr. Horrible, Firefly" he points at her "you know I've shown you Firefly cause it has that one character . . . "

"That is exactly like Casey I know, Chuck" she rolls her eyes as she recalls them watching that a few weeks ago.

"And he wrote some Batman and Runaways and . . . I'm sorry I'm just really excited about this movie. Plus I think you will like it." He turns and looks at her. "Also there is a kick ass woman spy in it" he uses to entice her. She smiles at him.

"More kick ass than me? I mean you did say I could beat Princess Leia" she remarks.

"No one is more kick ass than you even though" he looks off into the distance "we could be pretty awesome for halloween this year."

"Chuck, it is May, no one prepares their halloween costumes this early" she scoffs.

"Yeah . . . I'll shield you from that one" he comments with a smirk "so you'll see it with me?"

She leans into him and uses his shoulder as a pillow as she wraps her arms around him "Sure why not" she states. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her a little bit tighter. Then he kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you for putting up with me and my nerdiness" he responds.

"One of the many reasons I love you" she says as she cuddles in closer and falls fast asleep.

Once the first week of May was over the nerd movies as Sarah put it came to a close. Granted Chuck and Morgan talked about the movie and how much they loved it beyond a few tiny details that only hard core fans would recognize. Sarah would never admit it to Chuck but she enjoyed it more than she thought. A few days later Chuck was laying across the couch with his head on Sarah's lap. Sarah was flipping through channels when they both realized that nothing was on TV.

"It is after 9 on a tuesday night, what is on? Nothing." Sarah asked finally putting on some movie what it feels like they have seen hundred times before. They sat there in silence until Sarah noticed that Chuck was staring at her. "What?"

"Well I was wondering" he started.

"Yes" she rubbed his cheek, telling him to go on.

"Well this will be your first mother's day since you and your mom have reconnected and I figured you two should do something special."

"Since you were thinking about it what did you have in mind?" she questioned him with a small smile.

"I was thinking I could watch and hang out with Molly here while you and her go out to dinner or something. Just the two of you. You haven't really gotten that yet because well, with everything that has happened" he reached up and took her hand in his. She looked out for a moment grasping his hand. Discovering that her mother was now a part of her life had taken her back. She was slightly shocked but even more so to see Molly. According to her memory the last time she saw her she was a baby but now she was almost six and growing very nicely. Not realizing mother's day was just around the corner because it was nothing but another day to her. She then turned to look at him.

"That sounds nice" she said.

"Whoa" he said putting his hands up "what do you mean nice?"

"Chuck you know as well as I do that day never meant much to me because well" she stopped.

"I know but I thought maybe . . . "

"No it's not you, don't worry" she paused "I just . . . "

"Don't worry Sarah," he looked up at her "we've seen your mom since all of this happened, she knows about everything. Plus on top of that it could be nice for you to talk with her without Molly around. She worries about you you know" he stated. At that Sarah sighed. He was right. The last time they had seen Emma and Molly she expressed that she was worried for her. Not only because she lost her memory but because she had lost her memory on the one thing Emma truly wanted for her daughter. A normal life. Maybe time one on one with her mom wasn't a bad idea. Plus it was mother's day.

Chuck watched Sarah as she was deep in thought. He hoped she wouldn't reject the idea. He was worried it may be too much but knowing the two women he knew they truly needed it. Plus he wouldn't mind spending time with Molly. He had come to love that kid.

"Okay" she stated finally after a few moments of thought.

"Really?" She he to chuckle because he sounded so excited.

"Yes really" she smiled at him "you seem very happy about this" she stated.

"Well you know anything to connect you to your past even before me I am all for. Plus it is your mom. She was missing from your life for so long I figured since she is back you take full advantage of it" he explained to her.

"What about your mom?" She asked. She still remembers the first time she recalled meeting his mother. It was certainly a memory she's not sure she'll ever forget even though Chuck likes to joke their second first meeting was very much like their first first meeting.

"She's going to be visiting Ellie, Awesome and Clara"he told her.

"Well why don't you go visit them?" She asked.

"Nah, I am good here. Besides I can't leave you and Morgan here with all the work" he looked up at her. She takes this as his reason even though both of them know the truth. A little vacation with his family after all he has been through is most likely is what he needs but he refused to leave Sarah. She found it sweet but at the same time it has been so rough on him.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him sweetly.

"Of course" he added with a smile. That night they both went to bed and in the middle of Sarah woke up because she was cold. Now normally she would just roll over and cuddle up with her own personal heater but that night it wasn't there. Chuck was missing. She sat up looking around then slowly moved out. She was worried so she stepped out into the hallway just to run into the man that she went to look for.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her in concern and surprised when he sees her.

"Nothing, just a little cold. What about you? What are you doing up?" she reached around and wrapped her arms around him. She could tell that he didn't want to tell her, that he doesn't want to worry her and after all that he has done for her, she wouldn't ask.

"I just had to go to the bathroom that's all" it's a lie and they both know it but neither push it. "Let's head back to bed. You'll warm up just fine" he rubbed her back and guided her back to bed. Without questioning him and his lie, she let him.

A few days later Sarah walked into the living room. Chuck was in there getting his non kid games put away so Molly didn't see them. Granted she would never ask to play a game with a soldier on the front but still he didn't want to take the risk. After Chuck looks at his handy work with placing the games that are rated "E for Everyone" out he turns to see Sarah.

"You think this is good?" he questioned. Sarah laughed.

"Chuck, from the last few times Molly has visited I think you'll be fine" she stated.

"Yeah but this will be the first time it is just me and her" Sarah walked over to her slightly nervous husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" she reassured him as they heard a knock on the door. Sarah walked over and opened the door. Standing there was her mom and her adopted little sister, Molly. She smiled when she saw them both.

"Hi Sarah" her mom said.

"Hi mom" she said back.

"Sarah!" shouted the little girl as she rushed to her and hugs Sarah around the waist. She pushed Molly back and then knelt on the ground.

"Hey Molly. How are you?" Sarah questioned.

"Good," Molly replied shyly, "I made breakfast with mom this morning" at that she looked up at Emma.

"That she did and it was delicious dear" Emma looked down at her young daughter with a smile. At that Chuck stepped up behind Sarah and Molly yelled his name and went rushing past Sarah to get to him.

"Hey there little lady" he responded picking her up "you ready for some awesome game time?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" she cheered.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Of course!" she giggled.

"I'm not sure you are," he stated "but let me make sure" and with that he started to tickle her. With that he made her look at Sarah and Emma upside while still tickling her. Among the giggles and squeals they heard her say "Chuck! Stop!" and with that he stopped tickling her. Yet he didn't pull her up from her upside down position. Sarah looked on the two of them with a smile on her face and a shining love in her eyes and Emma looked at Sarah with a smirk on her face. Molly looked at her sister and mom from her upside down position with a huge smile and Chuck had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at Molly but kept in mind on how not to drop her. He then swung her up as she let out a laugh.

"All right Molly, these two here need to get going" he looked at the little girl and then turned her and him to look at the two women.

"Sarah dear I think we're getting kicked out" Emma smirked at her daughter.

"I think we are too, Mom" she replied looking back at her "I guess we should head out then?" Sarah looked at her mom and then back to Chuck and Molly with a raised eyebrow.

"Go have fun" Chuck said to the two women.

"Take care of Mom!" Molly exclaimed. Sarah grabbed her purse and with waves Emma and Sarah were off leaving the two kids to their fun. After a short drive and Emma giving Sarah a run down of the latest of what was going on in Molly's life they found themselves sitting at a table at a nice little restaurant.

"So now that you know what is going on in our lives, what is going on in yours?" Emma doesn't beat around the bush and at this Sarah sighs a little. "How about I ask you how are you and Chuck doing?" At that Sarah smiles and Emma is delighted.

"We're doing pretty great all things considering" Sarah said to her mom.

"Do you feel like you belong there?" Emma questioned her daughter. Sarah pauses for a moment before answering.

"I feel so comfortable and safe. I feel like I'm at home with him" Sarah said and as she said it, it felt strangely familiar. Like she has said it before and Sarah's smiled showed it.

"I know" Emma responded with "it truly shows."

"You know Chuck told me once that there are two memories he wishes he could give me back more than any others," Sarah paused and looked at her mom. Emma offered her an encouraging look back as if to continue. "The one is of reuniting with you. He loves telling me that story, mostly the ending with all of us in the apartment. The other is apparently the second time dad came around. He likes to tell me that we danced and had a real and normal father daughter moment."

"I am guessing with you two those moments, normal moments were hard to come by" Emma chuckled.

"The most normal we got was when he took me out for rocky road as a reward for a job well done" Sarah told her mother.

"Oh yes, I am aware. You don't have to go into any more details dear" she stated and they both shared a sad smile "but out of all the memories the two of you have together those are the two he would want you to have back the most?" Emma questioned. At which Sarah nodded very quickly. "Well that is very sweet of him."

"It's Chuck. That seems to be the way he is." Sarah said to Emma with a very loving demeanor "And he doesn't push me on anything even though I will admit there are times I wish he did" she finishes with a frustrated yet playful smirk. Emma cannot help but laugh at her daughter's expression.

"So does this mean that you two haven't . . . ."Emma trails off as she says this because at this point the waiter was bringing them their meals. After thanking him, Sarah looks down with a look of minor embarrassment says she cannot believe she is talking to her mother about this .

"No, we have," Sarah pauses for a moment "even though not as many times as I would have liked."

"So Chuck is being a gentleman?"Emma raises an eyebrow at heart daughter.

"Yes but I think honestly he was worried for while that he would push me too far" she stated. "Like at first he even offered to take down the wedding pictures that are displayed in the house. I told him I didn't want them taken down, that it might help me remember."

"Have you remembered it?" Emma asked softly.

"No" Sarah said sadly. "It makes me upset that I can't remember and what makes it worse is I want to remember so badly" she looked up at her mother "I want to remember so badly for him." Emma could see the tears build up in her daughter's eye. "He has been so amazing with everything but I can see the pain behind his eyes when he mentions something and then realizes I don't remember it or when I catch him looking at old photos of us, especially our wedding photos. The worst part of all of this is I don't know what to do" she looks at her mom "we looked so happy in all of those photos and more than anything I want to give that back to him."

"You're getting there, sweetheart" Emma tells her daughter.

"How do you know Mom?" Sarah questioned her mother very sternly.

"Because I saw the way you two were before all of this" Emma said very calmly, "I saw the looks in your eyes, the way you acted around each other. Granted it was one night but Sarah, with all your friends and family around I could tell it was normal and it had been that way for awhile. I was so happy for you. I remember looking at your wedding photos for the first time and seeing how happy you were."

"How do you know we are getting there?" Sarah questioned casting her eyes down.

"Because of this" Emma reached across and offered her daughter her hand. Sarah took it and when they connected Emma squeezed. "You wouldn't be here concerned and worrying about all of this. I see the same look in your eyes now when Chuck is with Molly that you had back when he first played with her. It's the same loving look, Sarah." Sarah looked up at her mom with hope in her eyes. Sarah's eyes asked the question of really and Emma nodded.

"I just want us to be back where we were" Sarah states.

"You will get there," Emma squeezed her hand in reassurance "someday." Sarah looked at her mom with a confused look. "What is it, Sarah?" she asked.

"Chuck drew a picture of him and me outside of a white house and a picket fence," she smiled with a distant far off look "and holding a baby." She looked up at Emma.

"I am guessing that is a forgotten memory?" Emma asked her daughter. Sarah nodded with a far away look on her face, "I am guessing you are figuring out a special way to tell Chuck?"

"Well, this feels like it would be a big one because I mean we are talking about our future" she looked up.

"I think you just telling him would be more than enough but" Emma leaned back and thought for a moment. Sarah didn't take her eyes off of her "what was the picture like?" Sarah described how it was a random advertisement they had found on the train and she remembers he drew it. She described what he drew and what he said as he drew it. Emma laughed. It sounded so like him.

"That sounds so sweet"Emma said to her daughter "now the question is what are you going to do with this?"

After talking at dinner for a while, the two decided to join Chuck and Molly back at the apartment. The plan was for them all to settle in and watch a movie, kid friendly of course but that worked with between Chuck and Morgan's large collection of Disney movies. When Sarah and Emma walked into the apartment though Molly and Chuck were not in the living. The looked at each other in slight confusion when they heard Molly's voice.

"Eugene! Hurry!" they heard her cry. Sarah had a look of confusion but Emma had a look of understanding.

"Wait . . . I thought my name was Flynn?" they heard Chuck question.

"No! That's just the name you gave yourself for all your adventures!" She exclaimed. Sarah looked at Emma with her confused look as they headed back to the guest bedroom where apparently the adventures were unfolding.

"Mom do you know what is going on?" she asked.**  
**

**"**Chuck has apparently gotten roped in to her new favorite movie play" Emma explains. They walked into the room. There was a frying pan on the floor, Molly's pink converse sneakers were tossed to the side as she was running around barefoot and as she ran past them they both noticed that she was holding something in her hand that was green. Blankets were all over the room and a sheet was tied into knots like a rope but instead of it as a rope it was attached like a cape to Molly. Chuck was holding onto the sheet following behind her. Molly then jumped up on the bed and looked around. **  
**

**"**Mom! Sarah!" she yelled and jumped off running to them. Chuck turned and looked at the door.**  
**

**"**Did you convince Chuck to play Tangled with you?" she asked and Molly turned to look at Chuck who was still holding the sheet up. **  
**

**"**He came up with the idea for my hair!" she exclaimed and Chuck blushed slightly.**  
**

"well you know Rapunzel has the long Blonde hair" his hands showed off the sheet currently in his hand.

"That's before it gets all cut off of course" Molly stated.

At the same time Chuck responds with "but of course" as Sarah asked "why would she do that?" And with that three sets of eyes looked at her. Molly's eyes conveyed shock as she could not understand how Sarah did not know the story. Chuck's held the look of oh crap, I should have prepared her for this and Emma's had a little smugness and knowing behind them.

"You don't know the story of Rapunzel?" Molly asked.

"That's my bad there, hobbit" chuck interjected "She's not one for the Disney princesses like you and I are I am afraid." That line made Sarah raise her eyebrows.

"Can we change that? Can we watch Tangled tonight?" Molly asked looking at all the adults in the room.

"Molly, honey they may not have it." Emma warned her small daughter.

"No we don't have it" Chuck said and Molly deflated a bit "but we do have some other Disney movies."

"Any Disney princess movies?" She questioned.

"I think I own a few of the classics" Chuck smiled at the little girl. Narrowing it down between Sleeping Beauty and the Little Mermaid Molly had picked the second of the two. She almost picked Sleeping Beauty due to the fact that Aurora had beautiful Blonde hair like Sarah but she picked the Little Mermaid because she liked the songs better. Soon they all found themselves under the sea with some popcorn in hand. Sarah did have to agree the music was pretty good but when the movie was over halfway through Molly rested her head on Sarah's lap. Sarah started to run her fingers through the girl's hair. She still couldn't believe that it was the girl she had saved when she was just a baby. As she was thinking that she caught Chuck looking at the two of them out of the corner of her eye. She just smiled. Soon she heard Molly say along with the movie "percussion" to which Chuck responded with "strings". At that Molly sat up and said "winds" and beating Chuck at the game they all heard Emma say "words". At that Molly's head snapped back to her mother with a big smile she then settled back into Sarah's lap. As she settled she heard Molly say "this is my favorite song." That surprised Sarah. She wanted to ask why but she knew better than to ask during the song. Listening to the song, she looked over at Chuck.

"Morgan has this idea . . ." the words came back from a recent memory, after the memory loss. He felt her looking at him and turned to look at her. They shared a smile as she reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. They then both turned back to screen. After Molly and Emma left for the night, Sarah walked back into her room. Chuck was already in his pajamas and getting ready for bed. She watched him move about the room for a moment.

"So sometimes I wonder if Molly likes coming over here for you more than seeing me" Sarah stated looking at him. He stopped and looked up at her.

"I don't know she was getting pretty comfortable with her big sis there during the movie" he walked over to her and smiled. He reached out and she responded with wrapping her arms around him.

"You were great with her playing when we got here" he blushed slightly when she said this. She just looked up at him and smiled.

"Well you know, she wanted to play . . ." he trailed off.

"Let's get to bed. You must be tried, Eugene" she said remembering the name Molly had called him during their play. At that he groaned and flopped onto the bed as she got ready. After both had gone to sleep, Sarah once again reached out in her sleep and after feeling nothing she started to reach out. The fact that there was nothing there woke her up. She sat up in a sleepy daze and looked. Chuck once again wasn't there. She looked at the clock. It was around the same time as last time. She slowly got up out of bed and using her spy skills she stepped out into the hallway. There was a glow coming from the living room that she figured was from the television. Stepping out silently she saw Chuck sitting on the couch watching the TV but it was on that made her heart drop.

Chuck was watching their wedding video. She was standing there in a big white gown and there he was. She took a silent step closer. They both looked so happy. She stood and watched for a moment. Then she turned slightly to look at him. He had no idea she was there watching it with him . He was staring at the screen, glued to it but it wasn't him sitting there that broke her heart it was his expression. His eyes were wide and tears were silently and slowly making their way down his cheeks. It was like he had no idea that they were falling he was too occupied with the moment on the screen. His lips were shut tight and it looked like a frown. She turned back to look at the screen. She hadn't watched it yet she partly refused to because she was waiting for her memories to come back from the moment but seeing how they have returned yet. As the screen Chuck and Sarah kissed and he dipped her she turned to leave. Figuring it was over soon and she didn't want Chuck to catch her spying on him. She slipped into their room silently and climbed into bed. She waited a few minutes then Chuck came into the room. With the perfection of an actress, she acted like she had just woken up.

"Hey did I wake you?" Chuck asked as he climbed into bed.

"No" she stated sleepily "but where did you go?" she asked knowing deep down he wasn't going to tell her.

"I had to to go to the bathroom" he tells her as she curls up next to him.

"Well," she doesn't question him "I'm glad you're back." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. She started to pretend to fall asleep as she heard him whisper "I'm glad you're back too".

A few nights later she woke up as Chuck was getting back into the bed. Now she was really getting worried and figured the next day she would do a little spy work. The next morning Chuck went off on some errands and Sarah decided to stay. She said she needed to get a little laundry going. As soon as he left she checked on her neighbors. Alex and Morgan had just gotten home and so she slipped out and walked next door. She knocked and Alex answered.

"Oh hi Sarah" she greeted "What's up?"

"Do you guys have a minute?" Alex looked a little concerned at the expression on Sarah's face and welcomed her in. After directing her to the couch and offering her something to drink, which she accepted they sit down with her.

"What's going on?" Morgan questioned. Sarah takes a sip of the water she was offered and sets the drink down. She takes a breath and then goes into the story of Chuck waking up in the night and explaining how she knew it was more than he was telling her but letting him keep it to himself. She then tells them of the night when she found him watching their wedding video.

"I know this is what he has been doing and I have no idea what to do to help him" she ends the story with. She stops and looks up at both Morgan and Alex. Morgan's face speaks novels to her and she looks straight back at him. She looks at him with a look that he has seen before. It brings a memory rushing back to him of a moment when she found Chuck's proposal plan, when he was lost in Thailand. But now things are very different and Chuck isn't the one who is lost. There is a moment in the room when all look at the bearded man. He looked at the two in the room and he sighed.

"I could tell something was up because at work he wasn't sleeping well. I can tell when he isn't sleeping well I mean I have known him for how long but still. I didn't need to ask why" he looked at Alex who knew what was coming next. Sarah was looking back and forth.

"What? What is it?" she questioned, wide eyed and almost whispering. Morgan and Alex looked at each other then Morgan looked at Sarah.

"The thing is Sarah" he paused for a moment "is that coming up soon is your first anniversary." Sarah's eyes start to fill with tears.

"Why hasn't he said anything about it to me?" She asked almost in a whisper. She looked down at her hands which were wrapped around her water glass. Morgan and Alex looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Sarah" Morgan moved so he sat right next to her. He cautiously reached out and put a hand on her arm. She turned to look at him "If I know Chuck the way I do, I know that he hasn't said anything to you because he doesn't want to upset you," for a moment Sarah looked like she was going to respond so Morgan stopped her with "He doesn't want to make you upset for the fact you haven't remembered yet."

"So" she paused "he is willing to put himself through pain to protect me from it?"

"It's more like this" Alex starts "he doesn't want to make you upset over not remembering when it isn't your fault. He knows you'll blame yourself for it."

"But still why wouldn't he at least talk to me about it. I mean I am his wife and granted we have been through so much more than a normal couple but we have never been normal. I mean we knew this wasn't going to be easy, and we didn't get married because we thought life was easy. We got married so that we could be there for each other when things got tough, so that we could work through things together" and as Sarah said those words she knew they felt familiar. Too familiar really. Alex and Morgan looked at each other for the moment. She knew the look, if she recalled she and Chuck use to have them all well. "I just" she paused "I just don't know what to do."

"Sarah, can I tell you something?" Morgan started and she just nodded at him knowing he was going to tell her if she wanted to hear it or not. "If you truly want to do something for him, listen to your heart. Our brains only mess things up. Trust me, I know." He and Sarah looked at each other for a long moment. She knew this wasn't the first time he said this. Alex looked at the two. Morgan's experience with what Sarah is going through was nothing like hers but it was nice to have someone who knew a little behind it all. She smiled. Chuck was truly blessed to have these two in his life.

"Thank you Morgan" she smiled "I think I know what to do."

"Good" Morgan smiled.

A while later, Chuck walked into the courtyard. He heard faint laughing coming from the apartment across from his. He walked over and peeked in the window. There was Sarah and Alex roaring with laughter while Morgan was looking slightly insulted while telling a story. So Chuck, being the good best friend, knocked on the door. Alex called out come in and he opened the door. The second his face popped in Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked with a smile.

"We saw she was alone over there and invited her over to hang out with us for a little" Alex responded before Sarah had to explain anything.

"Ah I see" He walked over and sat down in an empty chair "having fun?" he asked looking at the three of them.

"They are making fun of me, Chuck" Morgan said.

"Well if I stand corrected," Sarah took a sip of her water and looked at him "you are the one telling the story." At that Chuck laughed.

"Come on, Morgan what story is it now?" he asked.

"The one where you dropped my pants" Morgan said.

"Which time?" Chuck asked. At that the girls roared.

"It happened more than once?" Alex made out through the laughing and at that Chuck and Morgan went back and forth. They ended up ordering in pizza and spending all night talking. That night Sarah was the one that got up after Chuck had fallen asleep. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop this spy from her mission. The next night after she had curled back into bed after still looking for what she needed, Chuck got up. She stayed still and pretending to be asleep but she heard what he was doing. Her heart sank. The next day she looked at her calendar hoping it would trigger something. Nothing. So she decided to call Ellie. After leaving a message to tell her to call her back that night, Sarah had told Chuck to go hang out with Morgan. She told him he needed a game night and since Alex was spending time with her mother, they would have the apartment across the way to themselves. Chuck took the opportunity. That night she went back to work still trying to find exactly what she was looking for when her phone rang.

"Hey Ellie, thanks for getting back to me" she looked at the clock "isn't it late there?"

"Yes, but I figured I could use a little girl time and plus with the two kids in bed it would be the best time for that."

"Two kids?" Sarah asked. She knew she lost her memories on some stuff but she was pretty sure Ellie and Awesome still only had one child.

"Devon sometimes can be worse than Clara" she said with a laugh, "So what's up?" Ellie go straight to the point. Sarah explained the situation to Ellie about Chuck. She then explained what Morgan had said.

"I hate saying this" she stated "but Morgan is right."

"That's what I figured," Sarah stated "But I need to make sure cause well"

"It's Morgan" Ellie finished for her. "I will admit though he has gotten wiser over the years. He's a good man."

"This coming from the person who couldn't stand him just a few years ago" Sarah said.

"Chuck tell you that or do you actually remember that?" Ellie asked, not scared to insult Sarah.

"A little of both," Sarah responded with a smile "but down to the real reason I called. I know you over anyone besides Chuck would know and I want to surprise him. When is our anniversary?"

"May 21" Ellie responded "And this year would be your first anniversary."

"Okay perfect I still have a few days then" Sarah said but mostly to herself.

"Can I ask what you are planning" Ellie asked curiously "I promise I won't breathe a word about it to my brother" Sarah laughed and explained to Ellie what she was planning to do and the memory behind it.

"Oh Sarah," Ellie exclaimed "he is going to love that. Also it is interesting because traditionally the first anniversary gift is paper." Ellie explained.

"Paper?" Sarah asked so confused by that.

"Usually a deed to a house or something, but yes paper" the two ladies talked for a bit longer on the phone until Ellie decided it was time for bed. She wished Sarah luck with her mission and with that phone call Sarah felt better about everything. She still had a few days to figure things out.

May 19 rolled around and Chuck seemed to be in a mood. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Sarah could see right through it. At this point, Sarah had her plan all set and tonight would hopefully be the night if she knew Chuck at all. They went to bed and she curled right up to him. They laid there for what felt like hours just him holding her tightly and running his hand through her hair. When he thought she was asleep, even though she truly wasn't, he untangled himself slowly and left for the living room. Sarah laid there and listened and soon she heard what she needed. Getting up slowly and quietly, she gathered what she needed and walked into the living room. There just like she predicted was the wedding video on the screen but what she didn't predict was the behavior of her husband. She glanced at him. He had tears coming down his face.

"Chuck" her voice broke through the moment and he stopped and looked at her. Surprise was written on his face.

"Ummm uh yeah?" he attempted to wipe the tears away and paused the video. He turned to look at her "I didn't wake you did I because if I did I am so sorry. I didn't mean . . ."

"Chuck, please" she put a hand up to stop him "you didn't wake me up." She walked over and sat down with him "Actually would you mind if I watched it with you?" She asked him. He swallowed. He never ever imagined that sitting there watching their wedding with his wife would be this hard but it was.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. She nodded. With that he pressed play. This was their first time watching it together like this. He couldn't bring himself to ask her to watch and she couldn't bring herself to watch it with her without him. Sarah was held captive with the video. They looked so happy in the movie but as the words were being said Sarah felt some familiar come on and yet it didn't look right. When it finished, Sarah turned to Chuck.

"I didn't wear a veil?" She asked him. He looked at her sightly taken aback. This was not the question he was expecting.

"No" he stated simply.

"Then why do I remember putting something on my head?" she questioned. His eyes grew wide "I remember saying those words but I don't remember when that happened because I have nothing on my head. And we were both in pj's. Also I remember saying them in this room and your vows were very different from that." Chuck felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He was so not expecting this from this moment. When he heard Sarah say his name it brought him out of his shock and surprise.

"Oh yeah," he started "we did a practice run here" he pointed to the spot "and you used a little white doily on your head and I changed my vows big time between that and well that" he pointed to the screen.

"Why did we do that?" she asked.

"Well because we were nervous about it and we figured that would be the best way to help the nerves." She chuckled and he smiled at her "You really remember that?" he whispered to her. She nodded.

"Chuck, I know this year hasn't been easy" he raised his eyebrows at her, "and I want to be up front but I didn't remember the date. I asked about it. I know our anniversary is coming up soon, really soon and Chuck, I know you've been doing this at night." She looked at him and he looked ashamed "And I want you to know that's okay but" she took a deep breath "why didn't you talk to me about this?" She questioned looking at him.

"Sarah" he paused before he started "I didn't want to make you feel bad because you can't remember. I didn't want you to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. I love you and I didn't want to hurt you." He looked back at her. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chuck" she could feel the tears threatening her eyes, "I know this year hasn't been easy."

"No, Sarah please" Chuck started but she stopped him.

"Chuck, let me finish" she calmly said and he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Chuck, I love you and I would give anything to get these memories back. They slowly are but I don't want it to ruin anything we did have. Don't be scared to talk to me about these things Chuck. I want to know of the life we had before," and with that she handed him a piece of paper that was folded. He took it from her. "The first anniversary present is suppose to be paper and I know this isn't exactly what they mean but" he unfolded it and looked at it "but I figured" she trailed off as he looked at her.

"Sarah" he whispered in shock.

"I know it needs some work" she got up real fast, ran to get something and came back. She offered him a black marker "but I figured we could work on it together." He took the marker from her totally unsure as to what to say. He looked up at her. She looked at him and could feel a little nervous, completely not being able to read Chuck at all.

"Oh, let me get you something hard so you can draw on it" she went and grabbed the book on the shelf that Chuck was only read a short few weeks before. She handed it to him and he took it still not taking his eyes off her. She quickly sat next to him.

"Now I know it isn't the same advertisement but I looked everywhere and this was the closest I could find" she looked at him

"Chuck, please say something."

"You remembered?" he whispered looking at her. She smiled.

"Yes, Chuck" she simply stated "See you need to draw you and me there" she pointed at the middle, "then the picket fence all along here and then right here in my arms you need to put our little man" she paused for a moment "or wo-man." She looked up at him. Tears were starting to fall from his face, "we said someday, Chuck. Do you still think?" she questioned. Instead of answering her, he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss fueled with all the emotions Chuck was feeling but just couldn't get out any other way. In response Sarah wrapped her arms around him. When the need for air was necessary their lips pulled away from each other but they didn't move.

"You remembered Sarah" he whispered.

"I did, Chuck."

"Oh I feel bad because anything I may have would pale in comparison" he said worried.

"Chuck, no don't worry about that besides" she reached for the items that fell on the floor during their kiss "Just work with me on this. That's all I want right now." So he set to work drawing the little family picture of their future together. They couldn't stop smiling as he drew it. When he was finished she looked at it them back at him "Perfect" was all she said. His smile grew even bigger if that was even possible.

"Perfect" he then leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh I almost forgot" she pulled out and ran back into their room. Chuck laughed. What else did his beautiful wife have planned for him this time. She came running back into the room.

"Another paper item" she stated as she handed him an envelope. He took it from her.

"Sarah you didn't have to" he then opened it up. There were two tickets inside "What?" he looked up at her.

"We leave tomorrow and we'll be there for our first anniversary. I had some other ideas when we're there but we have a whole plane ride to talk about it" she looked at him hopeful.

"Sarah, this is . . . " then he realized what this meant "did you ask someone about this place?"

"No Chuck" she smiled at him. At that he stood and wrapped her in his arms as tightly as he could. He buried his face into her hair.

"Also we will be stopping by and seeing your sister for memorial day weekend. She already knows" he pulled back and looked at her. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Thank you Sarah, this is beyond perfect" she reached up and wiped the tears away.

"You deserve it, Chuck. You've been so incredible through all of this I can't imagine what this has all been like for you. You have been so fantastic to me. You have shown me what I can be and who I really am. " She swallowed before she thought about what to say next "Without you Chuck, I'm nobody. I'm nothing but a spy." His eyes got huge and he then wrapped her in his arms even tighter than before. Then he pulled back and kissed her. Without losing contact and everything in the living room forgotten they went back to their room to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. Laying on the floor forgotten was the drawing of their future family and the plane tickets to Paris.

* * *

_This is it! the longest thing I have ever written in my life. Also if you want me to continue I will but this is originally just suppose to be a one shot. I wrote it during the entire month of May. Yes, I did start it on May 2nd._


End file.
